Keeping Love
by amelkinochan
Summary: BASED ON TRUE STORY! Berharap padamu, Sasuke.. Walau kutahu, ku tak hatimu.. Maafkan aku, Naruto.. Harapan tahun baru, hilang bersamamu..
1. Chapter 1

**_Keep Loving_**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura x Naruko

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Genre : Romance but Gaje

To : Nacchi-senpai, baca ya... ^__^

**SMA 3 KONOHA GAKUEN, 17 Juli 2008**

Upacara.. Sial! Hari ini panas banget! Padahal baru pagi hari.. Ya.. Di hari pertama Sakura memasuki SMA yang baru.. Mulai hari ini dia berjanji akan berjuang dalam lingkungan sekolah lanjutan tingkat atas. Dalam 3 hari kedepan Sakura harus menikmati perjuangan di lingkup penyiksaan saat-saat MOS. Di sekolah bergedung _gress_ tahun lalu ini, terpampang kalimat "Selamat Datang Siswa Baru SMA 3 Konoha Gakuen" tercetak di spanduk gerbang masuk.

"Hhh.." keluhnya mengusap keringat yang mengalir bening di garis dagu dengan punggung tangan. "Pagi-pagi kok panas buanget..". Lapangan upacara di sekolah manapun selalu seperti ini. Tak ada cuaca lain yang mendampingi. Gurun Sahara udah pindah dari posisi asalnya di Timur Tengah sana. Apalagi baris di tengah-tengahnya kayak gini. PANASSS..

Sakura mencopot topi biru-putih kebesaran SMA. Berniat mengibaskan angin ke leher yang gerahnya udah nggak karuan. Tubuhnya udah pingin nungging aja. Tidak betah di jemur di bawah sinyal kanker kulit dari matahari yang udah nggak ketutup ozon.

"Hei! Tidak boleh melepas topi!" dari arah belakang terdengar teriak sangar kakak kelas tiba-tiba. Sakura tersentak kaget. Sakura menengok asal suara. Tapi ternyata, yang digertak bukan dia. Tapi seorang murid baru lain. Begitu tahu bukan dia yang dimaksud, Sakura dalam hati bersyukur dan langsung memasang kembali topinya. Yang di panggil ternyata sesosok cowok pirang. Tampilan loyal, baju seragam abu-abu baru yang mencuat keluar dari sabuk menambah tidak karuan untuk dipandang. Jembek Sakura ngeliatnya.

Kakak PJ (anggota penanggung jawab MOS) yang tadi teriak menghampiri si cowok pirang. "Hei Dek! Pakai kembali topinya!". Buru-buru cowok berkulit coklat manis itu memakai kembali topi yang dari tadi terkibas cepat beberapa kali di leher.

"Iya, maaf Mas.." kata cowok itu tanpa cang-cing-cong. Ada sedikit nyengir kesal tersirat di raut wajahnya.

Kakak PJ tersebut terakhir diketahui bernama Sasori Keigumi. Dia melihat dari bawah hingga ke atas rupa cowok bugal tersebut. "Karnalnya kok tidak dipakek, Dek??" tambah kakak PJ yang makin garang aja.

Cowok itu menelusuri dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur keluar. Lalu menatap Kakak PJ berambut wax mungil itu dengan tampang ciut. "Tadi lupa bawa, Kak.. Maaf.."

"_Push up_ sana!" Kakak PJ yang berkarnal 'Uchiha Itachi' di belakangnya.

Kakak PJ yang tadinya mau marahin si pirang tadi jadi masang muka kasian. "Jangan Itachi, kasihan dia," kedua tangan Sasori memegang lengan baju Itachi lemas.

PJ Itachi tersenyum. "Ya udah, nggak usah."

Cowok pirang itu sekilas bernafas lega. Penuh syukur di tengah panas begini tidak jadi di suruh _push up_. Bisa mati tegang urat syarafnya. Sakura yang sedari tadi mengamati tak tahu kenapa juga ikut bersyukur. Mungkin karena satu angkatan yang 3 hari kedepan bakal mati-matian mempertahankan diri dari gejolak perjuangan MOS yang makin memberatkan. Tak sanggup rasanya hidup di bayang kehancuran. *Lebay

#

'_Eh? Aku di kelas yang sama dengan dia? Orangnya kayak gimana, ya?'_ batin Sakura terus berulang demikian semenjak masuk ke kelasnya. Pandangannya sedari tadi mencuri lirik ke arah cowok pirang yang dilihatnya saat upacara. Bangku kosong kini tinggal bangku sebelah cowok itu. Mau tidak mau, Sakura harus melangkah mendekat dan duduk dengannya. Sedikit ilpil, sih sebenarnya dengan seragam yang dikenakan cowok pirang ini. Yang namanya seragam baru tu pasti bagus, baru, disayang-sayang, masih cling. Eh, ini malah sudah tidak karu-karuan.

Cowok pirang itu melihat Sakura yang meletakkan tas di dudukan bangku sebelahnya. "Selamat pagi.." sapanya penuh senyum hangat memancarkan aura kedekatan yang luar biasa.

Terpaksa juga, Sakura mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya, "Selamat pagi.."

Cowok pirang itu menawarkan tangan kanan. Sakura menerima tangan itu dalam sebuah jabatan pertemanan.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno."

Kini Sakura tahu nama cowok bugal ini. Dalam hati _'Sekarang harus bagaimana?.. Lho?? Bagaimana apanya? Aduuhh.. Sakura bodoh! Tenang sedikit kenapa, sih?_'. Sakura sedikit mengacak rambut pinknya karena saking salting yang nggak tertahan. Akhirnya kegelisahan itu berada di garis tepi dalam keheningan diantara kegaduhan kelas tanpa adanya cang-cing-cong dari kedua belah pihak.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

Jomblak langsung Si Sakura. Suara bernada rendah berhasil mengagetkan gadis cantik ini.

Senyum memaksa, "Ee.. Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto..".

"Hmm.." Naruto mengangguk pelan. Tangannya menggerayangi kantong saku kemejanya seperti mencari sesuatu.

Satu stik permen mentos ditawarkan kepada Sakura. "Mau?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Boleh, terima kasih.."

Naruto tersenyum dengan mata mengejap. Dari senyumannya, Sakura merasa itu adalah senyum paling tulus dari seorang Naruto. Sakura berfikir, apa seperti ini seorang Naruto itu?

Waktu berlalu. MOS pun berjalan seperti apa yang telah dibayangkan Sakura. Teman-teman yang heboh saling berkenalan, menceritakan kehidupan di SMP masing-masing dan saling mengenal. Tetapi ada yang diluar dugaan. Yaitu pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Walau pun dia telah tau jika MOS pasti dia bertemu dengan banyak teman, tapi entah mengapa bayang diri Naruto kini selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpi disetiap hari Sakura.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi perubahan-perubahan sikapnya setiap bertemu Naruto selalu jadi kendala untuk Sakura yang pertama menegur sapa. Selalu Naruto yang menyapa duluan. Ini membuat Sakura tidak enak hati pada Naruto. Untung saja, Naruto selalu _care_ padanya. Dan tentu saja saperti biasa, makin dekat, selalu makin sayang. Makin bibit diberi pupuk, semakin banyak diberi air, kita pasti sudah menduga sesubur apa cinta itu sekarang. Mata Sakura memancarkan sinyal cinta yang seharusnya tertangkap radar Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura merasa yang tertangkap oleh Naruto bukanlah radar 'cinta', tetapi malah radar 'teman sejati'. Sakura kecewa perasaannya terabaikan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Tapi Sakura tak berhenti berharap bahwa cintanya akan terbalas suatu saat nanti.

#

Tanpa terasa 6 bulan berlalu. Keadaan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Cinta tak terbalas. Tetapi, mulai sekarang mungkin keadaan yang stabil itu akan berubah. Tak disangka, pagi itu sebatang hidung mancung berkulit pucat hadir di tengah-tengah kerapatan teman sekelas. Tak meminta izin sama sekali. Seorang cowok emo duduk di bangku Sakura sambil diam bertopang dagu.

Sakura masuk kelas. Sedikit terkejut dia melihat cowok ganteng bertengger di bangkunya dan Naruto. Sakura mendekat dan berkata dengan sopan, "Permisi, ini tempat dudukku.."

Walau menatap Sakura, tapi tampang cowok itu terlihat tak merasa bersalah sama sekali telah menduduki bangku gadis berambut panjang ini. Dia malah cepat berpaling muka dengan mengibaskan rambut waxnya yang mencuat ke belakang. "Cari bangku yang lain.." katanya datar tanpa memandang.

Sakura langsung panas di ubun-ubun. '_Apa-apaan nih cowok? Nyasar ke kelas ini apa, ya??'. _Kemudian Sakura menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kamu anak baru, ya?"

Tanpa menoleh, cowok itu dengan PD bilang, "Aku baru datang hari ini. Aku juga ditempatkan di kelas ini. Karena nggak ada bangku lain, aku duduk di bangku ini aja. Lagian, kamu juga terlambat datang. Jadi, wajar dong kalau aku nempatin tempat kamu?"

Meletuslah gunung merapi yang dari tadi meluap-luap nggak tertahankan. Sebelum mencapai batasnya, untunglah Naruto datang.

"Lho? Siapa nih?"

Sakura mengadu, "Ini, lho anak baru belagu banget! Masa' bangkuku didudukin tanpa pakai permisi!"

Naruto mengamati si anak baru yang masih duduk dengan cueknya. "Heh! Culun kamu, enak aja dudukin tempatnya Sakura!"

Si cowok emo hanya mendengus malas dan menjawab dengan santainya, "Salah sendiri waktu gue dateng bangkunya kosong. Makanya kalau punya barang jangan ditinggal-tinggal!"

Naruto merasa kana tampar dengan jawaban si anak sableng ini, "Hweh! Yakin, kamu belagu banget! Kalau ngaku cowok, jangan cuma berani sama Sakura! Lawan aku juga!" Nada bicara Naruto langsung meninggi, sontak saja dia mencengkeram kerah baju si anak baru.

"Lepasin!"bentak si anak baru merasa disepelekan.

"Nggak akan sampai kau kulempar ke neraka!"ancam Naruto lebay mampus.

"Usuratonkaschi...."desis si anak baru. Matanya menala-nyala memandang Naruto, kemudian berpaling juga memandang Sakura yang masih tersudut diantara pertengkaran mereka.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Keep Loving_**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura x Naruko

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Genre : Romance but Gaje

To : Nacchi-senpai, baca ya... ^__^

**Flashback..**

"Lepasin!" bentak si anak baru merasa disepelekan.

"Nggak akan sampai kau kulempar ke neraka!"ancam Naruto lebay mampus.

"Usuratonkaschi...."desis si anak baru. Matanya menyala-nyala memandang Naruto, kemudian berpaling juga memandang Sakura yang masih tersudut diantara pertengkaran mereka.

* * *

**Chappie 2..**

Sakura terus memimpikan malam-malam setelah kejadian tersebut. Mulai detik itu dia memutuskan untuk terus membenci Sasuke. Karena tak ada hal baik sedikitpun yang diperbuat Sasuke selama di kelas. Baik dengan dirinya ataupun teman sekelas lainnya. Rasa benci mendarah daging dalam diri Sakura. Mengklaim bahwa Sasuke adalah cowok paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup. Beda dengan Naruto yang dikenalnya adalah cowok baik hati. Heran memang, bagaimana dia bisa sebenci itu dengan Sasuke. Tapi perasaan itu ada begitu saja dalam dirinya. Sakura memang mudah menyukai dan membenci seseorang. Jadi jangan heran jika dengan sedikit alasan saja dapat merubah imej seseorang dimatanya dalam sekejap.

Hari itu hari Kamis, Naruto dan Sakura menuju ruang guru untuk menyerahkan buku-buku tugas satu kelas. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelasnya yang berada di bawah tangga. Hinata tiba-tiba saja melintas di depan mereka tanpa memandang. Naruto segera menyerahkan buku yang dibawanya kepada Sakura. Bertumpuk buku tebal telah bertengger`di tangan Sakura.

Sebelum Naruto melesat mengejar Hinata, Sakura menangkap lengan Naruto. "Mau kemana Naruto?" tanyanya penuh cemas berharap Naruto merasa tak tega membuatnya mengantar sendiri buku-buku tersebut ke ruang guru.

"Aku mau menemui Hinata sebentar," Naruto mengibaskan tangan Sakura sampai setengah terlempar. Sakura tersentak. Tapi naruto tak peduli dengan itu dan segera menyusul Hinata. Sakura menatap bisu tingkah Naruto yang begitu care terhadap Hinata. Begitu lain dengan perlakuan terhadap dirinya. Di mata Sakura, mungkin Hinata sudah mencuri hati Naruto terlebih dulu dari padanya yang bahkan satu kelas Naruto. Dan Hinata berhasil merenggut perhatian Naruto. Semua ini membuat Sakura kecewa. Kekecewaan itu terus berlanjut hingga hari ini. Membuat Sakura memantapkan hati dan menyerah soal Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi untuk dimiliki.

#

**Sakura's home...**

Televisi kini memutar kaset CD yang telah Sakura masukkan kedalam impact-nya. Gadis itu tengah bersantai sehabis menghadapi hari yang tergolong cukup berat untuknya. Ingin melepaskan kegundahan dengan menikmati alunan-alunan indah musik yang sudah lama tak diputarnya. Sakura meng-set televisi dalam mode karaoke. Dan lagu dari Ungu pun mengalun.. Sakura agak lupa apa judulnya dan melihat tulisan di pojok kiri bawah si layar kaca. Ternyata, ber-_title_: **Cinta Dalam Hati.** Liriknya mulai tercantum di sisi bawah layar kaca. Sakura benyanyi,

"_Mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku_

_Mengagumi tanpa dicintai_

_Tak mengapa bagiku _

_asal kaupun bahagia dalam hidupmu.. _

_dalam hidupmu.."_

Sakura tergagap seketika saat menyadari lagu ini adalah dirinya yang sekarang. Dengan penuh penghayatan, Sakura kemudian memulai bait yang kedua..

"_Telah lama kupendam perasaan itu_

_menunggu hatimu menyambut diriku _

_tak mengapa bagiku _

_mencintaimu pun adalah bahagia untukku,"_

Sakura mulai menangis..

"_bahagia untukku…"_

Reff di keluarkan sepenuh hati..

"_Kuingin kau tahu.. diriku disini menanti dirimu _

_meski kutunggu hingga ujung waktuku _

_dan berharap kisah ini kan abadi untuk selamanya.._

Penghayatan pol-polan..

"_Dan izinkan aku memeluk dirimu kali ini saja _

_tuk ucapkan slamat tinggal untuk slamanya _

_dan biarkan rasa ini bahagia untuk sekejap saja.."_

"O...o.. ha...ha..." lantunan tanpa lirik yang mengiringi lubernya air mata yang jatuh kelantai kamar. Bisa kita bayangkan betapa Sakura tersiksa dengan perasaan itu. Malam itu dilaluinya bersama melodi cinta sang televisi. Dia berjanji tak akan selamanya larut dalam jurang cinta seperti ini. Ia akan bangkit, dengan atau tanpa Naruto!

#

* * *

**Konoha High School 3..**

Sekarang Sakura tak lagi memandang Naruto. Dia mencoba untuk mencari hati insan adam yang lain sebagai tempat hatinya bertambat. Sulit sekali menghapus Naruto dari hatinya jika tak ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisi tersebut. Siapapun orang penggantinya.

Jam pelajaran ke 5...

Perut Sakura keroncongan sehabis jam Biologi. Dia memutuskan menuruni tangga pergi ke kantin memenuhi hasratnya sebagai sebentuk makhluk hidup. Untung saja pas jam istirahat. Di waktu yang masih tergolong pagi itu, embun masih juga menutup pandangan mata walau sudah tidak terlalu ada pengaruhnya. Kemarin memang hujan lebat sampai gedung sekolah sedikit mengalami kebocoran di beberapa tempat. Tapi untunglah sudah selesai diperbaiki sebelum jam pelajaran ke-2 tadi. Perasaan jadi sedikit tenang.

Sakura menuruni tangga berkeramik putih itu. Tangannya menelusuri palang tangga layaknya seorang putri turun dari singgasana istana. Menghirup penuh oksigen di musim hujan. Ringan sekali rasanya. Tiba-tiba kakinya meluncur kebelakang karena alas kakinya aus. Sakura kaget dan menginjak genangan air yang tak terlihat membuatnya makin melesat kebawah tak terkendali, "Kyaaa..!"

Tubuhnya condong kedepan tertarik oleh gaya grafitasi dan sedikit lagi jidatnya akan membentur palang tangga. Tapi... Settt—** GREPP!!** Tubuhnya tertahan melayang.

Seorang yang ia rasa berbadan tegap telah menopang tubuhnya dari belakang. Memeluk erat lingkar pinggang Sakura agar Sakura selamat. Tidak jadi jatuh! Dekapan itu membuat mereka melorot bersama di tengah satu gundukan tangga. Mereka terduduk bersimpuh dan membelak dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Degup jantung Sakura sangat terasa di pelukan itu. Dia kaget dan sangat ketakutan. Gemetaran bertambah ketika menyadari tangan yang memeluknya adalah tangan besar seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat.

Kemudian suara bernada rendah hadir di telinganya berkata dengan lembut dan sedikit cemas, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sakura menata hatinya yang masih tak karuan dan menoleh lemah pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan jiwanya. Kaget kuadrat ditemuinya saat dia mengetahui siapa. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke? Ya.. orang yang selama ini sangat dibenci dalam seumur-umurnya.

Melihat mimik Sakura terkejut karena ditolong olehnya, Sasuke berusaha buru-buru melepaskan pelukan dan beranjak berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang masih ringkuh karena tertindih Sakura. Dia melangkah menapak sepatu ke bawah tangga meninggalkan gadis yang masih berpaku pandang terhadapnya tersebut. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas yang terlalu lirih untuk tidak didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura terus memandang Sasuke hingga air matanya tak terasa meleleh luber deras ketika Sasuke menghilang dari sudut pandang.

Sakura memperbaiki diri dan segera berlari ke atas menuju ke toilet yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya. Perut yang tadinya lapar kini hilang tak bersisa dalam sekejap. Sakura menutup pintu toilet dengan sedikit dobrakan keras. Untung saja tak ada orang disana. Sakura berdiri di depan cermin yang cukup besar di toilet. Kedua tangan gadis mungil itu menutup penuh wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Isakan-isakan sedikit menggema di toilet itu. Dada Sakura penuh sesak saat wajahnya tampak di cermin dengan warna merah sembab.

"Dia menolongku.. Dia menolongku.." rengekannya pecah saat Sakura mengulang kembali kata-kata itu dalam lampu toilet yang redup.

#

**Pulang sekolah, masih dikelas..**

Sasuke mengemas barang-barangnya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas. Hari ini pelajaran Pak Kakashi memang ber-_hand out_ banyak sekali. Jadi sulit mengumpulkan dan menata tumpukan kertas yang berceceran disana-sini.

"Sasuke, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke terkejut, baru kali ini ada yang menawarkan bantuan padanya. "Tidak ada, Sakura.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok.." Sakura mengambil beberapa carik kertas dan menggeplakkan ujungnya supaya lebih rapi. "nih.."

"Oh, terima kasih.." Sasuke menangkap uluran Sakura dalam sebuah senyuman.

Sakura membelak kaget. Baru dilihatnya sesosok Sasuke tersenyum karena hal beginian.

Sasuke yang tadinya sibuk memasukkan bukunya, menatap Sakura cengok karena cewek cantik itu terus mengamatinya. "Kenapa Sakura?"

"Enggak, Cuma heran saja.." Sakura saling menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Telapaknya basah, dia berkeringat.

"... Ngomong-ngomong.. errr.. terima kasih tadi telah menolongku.." katanya tanpa menatap Sasuke. Tak ingin cowok emo itu melihat semburat merah yang membekas lekat dimukanya.

Sasuke mendengus agak kuat. "Oh, yang tadi,ya.. **Lupakan saja..**". Sasuke memanggul tasnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam kelas.

Seharusnya perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura lega karena pertolongan Sasuke tadi tidak masuk hitungan permusuhan mereka selama ini. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya malah sakit tak karuan. Seperti dijambak plus robek oleh sesuatu. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura terus-menerus memikirkan adegan tadi yang terus berulang dalam ingatan. Ibu Sakura yang duduk di jok samping menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan putrinya, "Ada apa Sakura? Tumben kamu tidak secerewet biasanya."

Sakura agak mendelik ditanya seperti itu. Pelangi yang hanya berwarna merah menghiasi mukanya. Dia salah tingkah, "tidak apa-apa, kok Mam.."

"Hmm.." Ibu Sakura yang memegang kendali mobil itu hanya berdecak. Tetapi dia tahu bahwa anaknya telah dilanda yang namanya jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta lebih dari jatuh cinta yang dirasakan sebelumnya. Ibu Sakura tidak ingin mencampuri urusan anaknya terlalu dalam. Biarlah gadis ini menjalani hidup seperti yang digariskan kehidupan untuknya.

Setelah berfikir terlalu lama, Sakura memutuskan untuk memantapkan hatinya kepada Sasuke sebagai pengganti Naruto yang telah membuang cinta yang di bangun setulus hati.

#

**Konoha Gakuen 3, petang..**

Malam tahun baru, Sakura memojok sendiri di tengah dingin malam plus ramainya teman-teman satu angkatan yang berkumpul untuk merayakan pergantian tahun. Sakura bingung bukan main. Teman-teman yang melihatnya mengira dia sedang frustasi akhir tahun. Tapi bukan itu penyebab sebenarnya! Yang sebenarnya adalah perkataan Naruto setengah jam yang lalu masih saja terngiang, teringat dalam radius dekat terus menggema di telinganya.. Inti dari percakapannya dengan Naruto yang diucapkan dengan terbata-bata tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah **Naruto menembaknya!!**

Apa yang mesti dia lakukan?? Sementara hatinya sudah dimantapkan hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Kenapa Naruto.. Kenapa?? Kenapa tak sedari dulu kamu katakan? Kenapa kamu harus terlambat Naruto? Kini hatinya padamu sudah tiada lagi. Dibuang jauh-jauh rasa itu karena terlalu perih untuk dirasa..

"**Maaf** adalah jawaban terakhirku untuk permintaanmu terhadap diriku. Maafkan aku, Naruto.. Maaf.. maaf.." Air matanya menetes kembali. Bulir-bulir jernih mengalir deras.

Ia ingat kata-kata Naruto. "Walaupun kau telah menolakku, tetapi aku akan setia menunggumu kembali untukku."

Telinga Sakura sayup-sayup mendengar MP3 dari HP anak kelas sebelah yang usil mendengarkan lagu Agnes-Jera mode _loadspeaker_.

_Salam hangat untuk cintamu_

_Aku yang kandas dan patah hati.._

Sakura makin tak tahan meneteskan air matanya semakin dalam.

_Biarlah orang memandang lemah_

_Aku tak mau bercinta lagi_

Hatinya terasa makin tertusuk,

_Engkau yang dulu pernah ku cinta_

_Namun terlanjur kau bersamanya_

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya dengan kedua lengan yang saling terkait di atas lulutnya,

_Dan ku terluka oleh cintanya_

_Kini kau hadir ku sudah, JERA~_

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi suara rendah nyaring itu mengagetkan Sakura. Suara cowok emo yang sudah mulai jadi teman dekatnya. Sasuke melipat kedua kaki tanpa duduk sedangkan lututnya bersandar di lulut Sakura. Kakinya berjinjit menopang badan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.." Sakura buru-buru mengelap air mata dengan punggung tangan. Tetapi masih juga tersisa sedikit di pelupuk mata dan akan segera menetes kembali. Sebelum menetes, jempol hangat Sasuke sontak menghapusnya. Sakura terpaku ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh lembut padanya. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan.

"Sasuke sayang~" tiba-tiba dibelakang Sasuke muncul cecunguk yang biasa dikenal bernama Karin.

"Yuk! Kita ke lapangan basket. Anak-anak laen udah pada kesana," kata Karin sambil merangkul sebelah lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berdiri. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mengikuti tarikan Karin. Ia menatap Sakura, "Ayo Sakura!" satu tangan Sasuke yang masih bebas kini menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Sakura terlonjak berdiri dalam tarikan itu.

"Iyeiiii...!!" Karin berteriak ricuh ketika mereka berhenti di lapangan basket sekolah. "Wahh.. teman-teman sudah nyiapin kembang api!" dia melesat menuju teman-teman cowok yang lagi mempersiapkan acara pelepasan tahun.

Sasuke mendengus, "Maaf, ya Sakura.. _Pacarku_ satu itu memang lebay-nya minta ampun!!"

Petir super besar menyambar.

Sakura mendelik dengan tatapan hampa dalam detik itu juga. Rohnya keluar tak tahu pergi kemana. Dia tak tahu pandangannya pun mengarah kemana. Kabur mata seketika saat tubuhnya terasa jatuh ke neraka.

"Pa-pacar?" katanya berbisik. Tapi Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Lho? Aku belum pernah cerita, ya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tampang rada terkejut.

Sasuke kemudian memandang langit penuh bintang tanpa menutupi rasa bahagianya dan melanjutkan, "Dia pacarku sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku yang ditembak. Sedikit gugup sih sebenarnya. Kupikir boleh juga. Nggak sadar lama-lama aku juga suka padanya, hehehe.." Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan ujung telunjuk sambil mesam-mesum.

DRAPP!! Sakura berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Tangannya menahan air mata yang jatuh kembali sebelum Sasuke tahu.

Sasuke berteriak kaget ketika Sakura berbalik cepat menjauh darinya, "Sakura!!". Sasuke berusaha meraih lengan Sakura tetapi tak sampai. Kaki Sasuke tertahan. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan Karin disini bersama cowok-cowok tadi. Akhirnya dia membiarkan Sakura yang sekarang kembali terpojok di sudut bangunan. Membiarkan Sakura berdiam dalam kesedihan meratapi nasibnya. Sasuke berinisiatif mengambil HP dari saku celana dan menghubungi gadis berambut pink itu. Pip~ Pip~

_Ini kisah tentang aku_

_Yang cintanya kandas slalu_

_Kepada para pencinta _

_dengar laguku_

Ring tone berbunyi, Sakura yang merasa terabaikan sontak kaget. Dia mengambil HP flip yang layarnya menyala dengan tulisan 'My Lovely memanggil..'. Tapi Sakura memilih menunduk di antara kedua lengannya dan bersimpuh bersandar pada dinding. Dari pada mendengar suara yang baru saja menusuk hatinya, lebih baik mendengar ring tone yang baru seminggu lalu dipasangnya.

_Apa ku tak pantas dicinta_

_Apakah diri ini tak layak, mencinta_

_Apakah memang tak ada cinta untuk diriku ini_

Ring tone berhenti berdering. Tanda Sasuke memutuskan telepon. Dari balik tembok Sakura mendengar hitungan mundur dimulai. **Sepuluh, sembilan,**

'Awal tahun seharusnya harus dimulai dengan semangat baru.. Ya.. Meski otakku berkata demikian, tetapi hatiku berkata lain.. Aku tak ingin memulai awal tahun 2010 ini.. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?' Sakura mencari format MP3 di HP dan menekan play pada satu lagu.. Lirik lagu yang meneruskan ring tone-nya yang terhenti.

_Menyebalkan_

_Menyedihkan,_

_Menyenangkan.._

**Tiga, dua, satu..**

**Cing.... DHUARR!! Cing.... DHUARR!! DHUARR!!**

**Teett..teeett..teeettt..**

"Gaduh sudah teman-teman di lapangan basket. Apa aku juga harus kesana...? Baik, aku kesana.". Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket di balik tembok itu. Sasuke melihatnya sedang mengusap air mata sambil berjalan ke arahnya dan Karin.

Sasuke berkata dengan cemas, "Kamu kenapa Sakura? Dari tadi kok nangis terus?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sas.. Kembang apinya bagus, ya.." Sakura melayangkan pandangan ke langit dimana kembang api mencuat meledak berusaha membawa keceriaan dalam hati orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sasuke ikut memandang sang kembang api.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul sambil sedikit menahan tawa, "Iya! Kamu terlalu sedih melepas tahun ini, ya.. Mungkin tahun ini begitu indah bagi kita semua. Mudah-mudahan saja tahun yang baru memberi keindahan yang lebih mengagumkan!"

Sakura tersenyum memaksa tanpa berpaling dari megahnya bunga cahaya yang tercipta kontras dengan langit hitam. Dalam hatinya, dia jauh tertusuk "Ya.. aku terlalu sedih melepas tahun ini. Memang tahun ini begitu menyakitkan bagiku. Mudah-mudahan saja tahun yang baru ini tidak memberi derita yang lebih mengagumkan lagi.."

MP3 di HP yang digenggam Sakura masih menyanyikan lirik terakhir..

_Sudahlah, biarkanlah kisah ini_

_hanya untuk.. Aku.._

* * *

**FIN!!**

**Kino-chan, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dkk mengucapkan..**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2010!!!**

Gomennnn..!! untuk Nacci-san, Kino minta maap kalu endingnya nggak seperti yang diharapkan..

Buat temen2 yang dah ripiu, makash, yaw!!

Kino mau off dulu buat dua minggu ini! Baca fict-nya Kino-chan yang laen, yaw! Ada Christmas Night, Gaara's Fang, dll. Masih based on true story semua kecuali Gaara's Fang!

RnR

RnR

RnR

RnR

RnR

Please?


End file.
